


You told me to meet you

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, magic lesson, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a gifset on tumblr where Regina and Emma are in the crypt, but it seemed clear that they were flirting a little not so much magic lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You told me to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emma and Regina in the crypt romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122073) by IDK If it's yours tell me. 



“You told me to meet you in the crypt in an hour.”

“I did, but…I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Well, to be honest, I turned back twice.”

“What made you still do it? This… learning magic… it isn’t going to be easy.”

“No, I know it’s not. But nothing with us ever is. And I really want to be an ‘us’ y’know?”

“You do?”

“Uh, yeah, if… well, if you want to, that is?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Just say yes, please?”

Regina nods. “Yes, please.”

Emma gives Regina a lopsided grin that makes her roll her eyes. “Idiot,” she mumbles, almost reluctantly. 

This makes Emma’s grin even more lopsided.

###


End file.
